


I've fallen into a sweet ocean

by officialjjong



Series: alice hates herself but loves drabbles: a series [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dog Cafe, M/M, its literally a dog cafe drabble, or: alice needs to write her angsty dystopian jinhwi fic but!!! Dogs!!!!!, then why is my longfic destroying me so much, this should be called: if i can write 200 words in 10 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialjjong/pseuds/officialjjong
Summary: Who doesn't like dogs?





	I've fallen into a sweet ocean

**Author's Note:**

> ok . hear me out . college starts tomorrow and i have to be up early and it's midnight and i'm shitting out short fics to distract myself from the long ass (ride) fic that i've decided to write bc i hate myself 
> 
> (title from just u by jung sewoon) (my baby)  
> (follow @yozmgangs on twt) (someone teach me how to hyperlink)

As Guanlin stepped into the dog cafe, he was immediately overwhelmed by the excited yelps of the tiny dogs - who were just happy to have a new friend (and maybe looking forward to using those big eyes to scam an extra treat from said friend).

However, before he could get too invested in loving the brown, wrinkly shar pei puppy that was leaving little paw prints on his skinny legs, he heard a voice calling out from one of the tables in the corner. 

"Over here!" Jihoon yelled, waving furiously with a wide smile on his pretty face. Guanlin quickly wondered if he was more excited than the pets to see him. 

Making his way over to the table, she could hear the tell-tale pattering of puppy paws trailing after him and, by the way Jihoon's pretty eyes lit up more (if that was even possible), he knew that he had make a good impression on one of the dogs. 

"Oh! He's so cute!" Jihoon exclaimed, running his delicate fingers down the little dog's spine. "This was such a good idea. I love dogs." His voice took on more of a whiney quality the more he looked at the dog. 

Suddenly realising that he was ignoring Guanlin in favour of the dog, he quickly intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's. 

"It's lucky I have two hands, isn't it?"


End file.
